The Unexpected Stalker
by Wack-wack
Summary: Ryou, the shy and kind teenager, who is considered to be too pure for evil things, turns out to be an annoying STALKER! Is that even possible? Well, here it is. Try to guess who the victim is? hint: you'll know it in chapter 5.
1. Prologue: Diary

**Disclaimer:** I don't play card games.

mmm, I think I forgot something in my disclaimer... ah, YES of course: I am not twisted enough to create characters with spiky multicolored hair. that will do.

**Well, I got the idea of this story after reading fan fictions portraying Yami Malik as a stalker. Yep, I know that he has the potential of doing such because he is Paranoid and obsessed. People would easily believe a guy like him is a stalker. Yet, just see Ryou was never a stalker before! Who could believe this gentle angel could be an obsessed one? I do! This is the challenge of this story! Turning Ryou into a stalker without getting too much OOC. Or without getting OOC at all, if possible.**

**here we go! enjoy and tell me what you think aout it. it will probably have six or seven chapters. ;)**

* * *

**1- Prologue: Ryou's Diary  
**

I opened my diary for the fifth time today, the thoughts kept rushing through my mind and I just felt like writing them down.

"Dear Diary:

You are the only one to whom I can actually talk about this. My day was just so full of events: my father came home early. That was the first time since an eternity, and I felt ashamed that I had nothing to tell him during lunch and dinner. That was weird. We never have things to say to each other anyway.

But you know, Diary, he is my only left family member, and I actually love him a lot. I do not think he hates me, even if he seems more dedicated to his work than to his remaining child. If that accident never happened, I think things would have been different. Maybe he would have passed more time at home, maybe he would have gave me more attention, maybe I would not have been this over introverted boy I am. Maybe my father wished he had someone stronger than me.

That does not mean he does not love me, because he does, right Diary? I mean, at least he cares about me…

In fact, I think he does not. But nobody does. We lived here for 5 years, since my mother and sister went to heaven, but I had no real friends. I am known everywhere as the Weird guy, when I feel down, no one comes to me, asks what's wrong, no one even sees the pain I am hiding in my chest. I wish they do.

When I told my classmates after the class that I was leaving with that shy way of mine, some people told me that they will miss me; they were smiling at me even if we never talked before, and that was enough to make my day. Then the guy who used to beat me after school appeared and approached me with what I guessed was a sincere sad expression, and he told me that he regretted my future departure, and that I had been important to him. That was wonderful. Then he added that he had something he wanted to give me in order to make me remember him forever.

He took me apart in the deserted hallway and threw his fist hard on my face, then shouted my stomach when I was on the floor. He concluded by saying: "I'll miss you sissy boy, who else will I hurt after you leave?… maybe your fragile mate Chris?"

That hurts.

When I returned home with the bruises, I told my dad that I felt during gym class, and he said like usual that I was … useless.

But maybe, just maybe things will change, I will change and everything will be wonderful for true.

We are leaving this town where I failed everywhere to discover something new.

This is a promise I make to myself Diary: I will not allow anyone to hurt me or humiliate me anymore, because I'll be strong. I'll be a new person and everybody will love me... Is that even possible...

Good night Diary, I promise not to open you again today, I have to go prepare my father's packages, I know he never has time for that,

Bye.

The sun will be brighter tomorrow, at least, I hope..."

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

This is just the begining to set the character.

**R&R, please.**


	2. Odd tendencies

Usual disclaimer.

and by the way there is a warning: I am not a native speaker. bare with me please, or offer me help to correct mistakes, that would be even more appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Odd tendencies**

I did not sleep well last night. In fact, I just slept two or three hours: there were so many things to do in order to get ready. I thought I was sleeping on my bed, but it seems there was no more bed in my room, so I just found myself lying on the floor. All the things we got have been moved to the new house, except some necessary items, and the table of the kitchen. The house was just the shadow of what it was.

I cracked an eye open to get a better look at my clock, it shows 5:00 in the morning. I so want to return back to sleep, but that's simply impossible. There are lots of tasks waiting patiently for me. I get up with a lot of pain, my poor back hurts, and it seems I took a hundred years in only one night.

Dusting off myself, I run toward the bathroom to take a little bath. Well, running like a snail, that's all what it looked like in fact. After a hot relaxing bath I felt a little better, and ready to prepare the breakfast. There was no way my father would forgive me if I forgot to prepare it. Since my mother and sister died, I was the one assigned to cooking. It was not bothering me that much, and most of the time, I was cooking and eating all alone; my father spend most of his time with his work, or something else; anything was better than staying with me it seems. I sighed heavily than began my cooking. it was important for me to give my father the best thing I could and to let he know that I care for him no matter what. I looked for the rice and the fish to prepare some sushi, eggs with steak, some pancakes, big salad of fruits, coffee and the best plate I could find. Now everything was ready. Oh wait, I forgot to let him my little word: "I love you dad" on a paper that I put on his seat. I took a last nice look at the table to be sure that everything was like my father wanted. That was good, I think. I cleaned the sink after my work and went to the main wall. It was already empty; the only remaining thing was a little present I brought for the old woman who lives next door. That's where I am going now.

I closed the door behind me and headed to her domicile. It was not a shiny day like I had expected: Cloudy, a little cold and grey, more like a depressing weather in fact, at least that's its effect on me. I ignored it though and continued on my track. Next to her door I ringed. I smiled thinking that she was certainly the only one I knew who got up this early when she has nothing special to do, just like me. Or was it that she was old, and old people don't sleep a lot?

I did not have the time to go further on this stupid thinking because she cracked open her door carefully to see who could ask for her. "Are you the plumber?"

"Hmm, no Mrs. Tara, it's Ryou." I replied with my innocent smile. I used to help her with her daily stuff before and after school, sometimes I also bring her some meals when my father is absent. I take care of her fat cat: 'Binky', and even clean her house, the garden and spend time with her. She's alone in her big house, and I feel that she needs someone beside her… she must feel lonely just like me.

The door shut violently, leaving me standing like a rock.

"Mrs. Tara!!"

When she did not rely I insisted "I came to bring you a present before my departure" I said pleading.

"Who are you?" she replied from behind the door.

"… I am Ryou, remember?" I Hope she recognize me at last.

"I don't know any Ryou, Who are you again?" She said perplex.

Sigh "…The Plumber."

Well, I forgot to say that she had the Alzheimer disease. I must be patient and explain everything to her again and over again. People who have Alzheimer have the tendency of forgetting the most recent events in the first stage of the illness. Then, the memory gets altered gradually, erasing all the remaining memories; the person can't even remember her children, what she has done in life and things like that. It's like we are trapped in the past. I am not the only one who's helping her, but I am glad I give some of my time anyway. It gives me a reason to live. It's sad I will no more be here in a way, because even if I feel alone and let down, I know some people rely on me.

7:30. it's raining outside. I get out of Tara's house after receiving a big nice hug, a cup of tea, but no umbrella; it has been pleasing there despite the fact that she still didn't recall who I was. I will not return back home now, since there are some hours left before our big departure. My Dad would not care if I don't take breakfast with him, and certainly will not even notice I am not there, I'll just try to walk around in the town, to see for the last time those places I have been accustomed to.

Small droplets of water were falling from my wet snowy hair. My clothes were sticking to my skin; I did not like this feeling, but I did nothing to protect myself. I must of looked like a stray guy, but at this early hour, people where busy doing something else than watching what's going on around them. It was Saturday, and there wasn't a lot of people daring to get out this early with this bad weather either.

The first place where I thought to go was the baker's shop, mostly because it was just a hundred meters away. I naturally used to go there every morning; the man on the other side of the counter was old and funny. The third age makes me feel in peace. I can talk with old easily while I just get blocked with teenagers like me or adults.

I went hurriedly to the warmth of the shop that smells like hot bred, nice cakes and flour. Immediately after opening the glassy doors, I received the joyful "Hi, Ryou!" To which I have been used.

"Hi, John! Wow, at least it's Hot here." I rubbed my arms with both my hands shivering a little. I was completely wet and after I saw some of the awesome things that were in store, I remembered the fact that I was maybe just a little hungry too.

Five minutes later, the doors opened again letting the beautiful ring's melody play. I was surprised to see who it was! The most popular boy of our school! I knew it was rude, but I could not stop starring at him! He was tall, handsome, smart, but most importantly he knew how to defend himself; both physically and verbally. He is the leader of the magical team, and one of the best in our class. I so wanted to be like him, to act like him, to be so successful, to have so many friends and fans, to impress that guy who was hurting me all the time! I know that he created a bunch of original games, and he even passed on TV to show some of them. I giggled quietly in my spot. That caused a frown from him, and he eyed me suspiciously.

I just wanted to talk with him just once, and to tell him how he's my idol. He even saved me once from those who wanted to steal my money during lunch time at school, I was going to give them what they wanted when he came and tricked them with a magical technique. I really wanted to engage a conversation with him, but I lacked the courage for that. He will surely laugh at me or tease me, or even think I am overly stupid or crazy. I know his address, phone number, that he has a German dog called "Siegfried", he likes sushi and bio food, he knows cooking perfectly and has 40 shirts, 23 pants and 10 snickers. No, I did not follow him to his house! MIND YOU! I just spied on his conversations. Well, not really, I just hear the conversations since they all talk next to me like if I don't exist. That's all.

"Thank you, sir" I heard him say to the baker and leave.

I did not even have the opportunity to tell him 'good morning' or to talk with him like I so wanted. And like usual, he totally ignored me. Maybe I should go and find him. It's my last stay here after all, I will loose nothing. New life, no shame.

"Goodbye John!"

I run toward the exit. I heard the Baker wish me a good travel and such, but had no time to answer since I was busy with my target. He was turning right on the corner, and I was glad that the rain has stopped; now I can run fast.

I turned on the same corner that him and saw him about five hundred meters away. So I tried to call his name: "Please, wait up Mr. Duke Devlin!"

He kept walking. I am sure he heard me though. I tried to increase my pace, but I sensed he was walking even faster. Was he trying to avoid me? Why would he?

he tuned again in a smaller alley, I clumsily walked in a pool of water before tuning the alley too. Now my right shoe was really annoying, wet and making noises of 'splash' splash'. I stopped one second to wear it off, but I noticed that Duke was nowhere to see. That alarmed me, so I decided to look on my shoe later. I sprinted toward the end of the alley and to my relief he was still in sight. He turned furtively his head to look in my direction and I felt the urge to hide myself in the grey alley. I really don't know why I did that! I am not spying at him, yet I feel like I am doing something bad.

I stole a look in his direction and saw he kept on walking. I felt a little better. Now, really, I should call his name again and try to have a little talk with him.

I got out of my hiding place and followed him. I even was capable of running again. Now, just one hundred meters and I'll reach him.

"Hey, Duke! That's great to see you here!" I made an annoyed face. A young man approached my idol and they begun chatting. that's bad luck, I can't talk with him while he's talking with somebody else, beside, I don't know the man he's with.

I stood in place waiting for the conversation to be over. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. I wish he was talking with me like that. I shook my head reminding myself that I should not be jealous of a random guy, now should I? Plus, I have really no reason to. But this feeling is annoying! I just imagine myself with my father talking like this. But that never happened. He barely notices I am alive. That I am not dead like the rest of the family... I am still here, and...

My phone rang.

It was really a bad timing for that. I stepped in an unnoticed place in the sideway and took the item from my humid pocket. I saw the number written on the screen: it was my father. Oh my God! I completely forgot about the travel! I answered hurriedly hoping that he will not blame me.

"Hello dad..." I said with a little frightened voice. it's not that my dad frighten me or something, it's just that I am afraid of hearing the words "useless", "annoying", "pathetic" and such. they are so true, but they hurt me so much.

"Hello Ryou," the tone was neutral, he was not happy to say my name. Well, what was I expecting? That he would be happy not to find his son at home while we are leaving in two or one hours? At least before he can say anything, I should start explaining.

"Well, I..."

"Sorry Ryou, I don't have the time to listen now, I am in the bank. Could you please make sure that everything is ready, and prepare yourself. I will be back in one hour; I have some details to take care of. Do you need anything in particular?" he asked with a tone saying: whatever is your answer, it would better be NO.

So, he was not at home..."Uhm, I understand. I don't need anything special right now." except maybe _you_, I thought.

"Okay then, bye." he said cutting off the line before I could say bye too.

And that was it. He did not even notice that I was not at home! That thought was supposed to be a relief to me, since I feared his reaction, but... It was not. I glared at the phone as if it was his fault.

Well, that was not useful and I did not feel any better. I retuned it to my pocket, now thinking about something else "I am wondering if Duke is still here."

"Yes I am." I heard him saying from behind. I was not expecting him; he really gave me a start! I blushed slightly from the oddness of the situation and tried to collect my thoughts and find something to say.

"Ah... hmm... HI" was my pathetic immediate reply when I turned to face him. I first thought that I was capable to talking normally with him, and that's really what I wanted, but I understood my mistake. Like everybody else, he was intimidating me. I suddenly felt shy and in lost of things to say. That was bad!

"Do you think I am blind enough to miss the fact that you are following me?! You all paparazzi are the same!" he literally yelled at me.

"I am sor... wait! I am NOT a paparazzi!" I said with a shocked face!

"Don't make fun of me! I saw you taking pictures of me with your cell phone! Besides; I know recognizing paparazzi when I see one! You should be ashamed! I have my privacy! This is absolutely unbearable and I told that to your colleagues! Now I lost my cool! Leave me the hell alone!" he began ranting ever so angrily!

"Please, listen to me! I am your classmate Ryou Bakura!" he shut up, so I added to make my point clear "and... and I was just responding to a call from my father, look!".

He skeptically took a look at my phone and at the timing of the call. Then he turned his gaze back at me.

"So, you're in the same school than me..." he repeated still not believing.

"I am in the same class than you. I set down in just behind you, and we have all our courses together." I said with an innocent smile.

"No way! I would have known you if that were the case!"

I made my puppy dog eyes to him. That's impossible he does not know me! I am not transparent, am I? I must insist! He surely just forgot "Do you remember that time you helped me when those guys tried to steel my money in the canteen?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

I really was disappointed. I think he did not care about me when he saved me that day. He only cares about himself... Yes, that was it!

"Do you remember that time where you forgot to bring your essay about the Egyptian civilization and I gave you mine?"

He seemed to be thinking deeply with his fingers rubbing his chin, and then he shot:

"Ah! Now I recall you! You're the freak of the class!" he said smirking "Your essay was pretty good I admit, it got me an A with that dumb professor of history!" he said laughing now. But I was not. He did not even notice that I was broken inside. Everybody think I am weird and not worth the loss of time. He has no right to call me a freak. Not like that, not like I had no feelings. They all treat me like shit. Like my father. Why? Am not I worth the love and respect any human deserve? I hate _him_ now. In fact, I can't hate anybody and I know that. I just hate _myself_.

There was a little silence between us, and he felt the need to break it and get over with this conversation I think.

"By the way, Ray, why were you following me?" Ray? Who's Ray? My name's Ryou! I thought responding but decided against it.

"I... I'm leaving the town today, and I just wanted... wanted to tell you that... I was thankful for your help; I had not had the time to tell you that last time..." I said slowly with hurt clear in my voice.

"Oh well then. It's nothing, I am naturally a kind person, and this is why I have so many fans! Well, good luck then with your departure." he said oblivious to what I felt inside. He was also showing some marks of leaving.

I fought against my feelings and smiled warmly at him; "Thank you! It has been nice to talk with you! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" he waved his free hand at me, while the other one was caring what he brought from the baker's shop.

He left me there, and I heard him saying when he was some meters away something that looked like 'such a weird guy, umph.'

I stand like that in the sidewalk a good amount of time lost on my sad thoughts about myself.

Sure, the morning could not have gone worst than that.

I retuned back to the house slowly walking and daydreaming of a better conversation with my ancient idol. Yes, he was no more my idol. I just regretted wasting all my time stalking on him. I swear, no one deserve all my attention like this. He does not give a shit about me or my feelings. He's like everyone, concerned about his own well being. But I was not the kind of person who would hate someone for that. I just understood that I made a mistake and my imagination built up too much things about him only because he helped me once. I will never be capable of being like him. And really, I don't want it anymore. Yes! That's it: I don't care.

I opened the door of the house and took off my wet shoes lazily. There was no couch on which I could relax. Almost everything was already in our new house in Domino City. So I just headed toward the kitchen.

The table was dressed the way I leaved it. My father has not touched what I've prepared for him. I sat on the seat and sensed something disturbing me. I got up to see what it was: a crumpled and now wet piece of paper on which were written the words: I love you dad.

* * *

Well, I don't know what to think about that. really.


End file.
